


Come on Bendy Let's go Party

by NyannyCat_13, Smol_Ninja_Creator



Series: Memes Come True [2]
Category: Batim - Fandom
Genre: thistooktoolongimgonnadie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Ninja_Creator/pseuds/Smol_Ninja_Creator
Summary: Basically chapter 2, but Joey begins to regret inviting Henry back more than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS BEEN DONE FOR 2 WEEKS BUT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO POST IT BECAUSE I WENT ON VACATION IM SORRYYY! I (Smol) have mostly been working on this story. Cat has been busy and may or may not be leaving the rest of the story writing to me (which I don't mind). The third chapter has been started as well as some more stuff after all five chapters are said and done. I hope this was worth the wait, but if not then I have another thing I'll release the first chapter of soon. Also, there's kinda death in here, but that's expected.  
Edit: I changed a few lines and bolded some text.  
Another edit: didn’t realize that I made this a separate work and not a new chapter, but yea I know how to add on chapters and the rest of them will be attached to this one so yea

~Bendy POV~  
By the time I found Henry, he was out cold in the middle of a ritual circle. _That can’t be good. Oh well, that’s his problem now._ He was laying on his face, looking incredibly uncomfortable. I took his axe and propped it against a nearby coffin, just in case he decided to roll over onto it. I may be a cruel ink demon, but I wasn’t not gonna let him die in his sleep.

Now that that’s over, I started making plans on what I was going to do next. I didn’t think he knew that I was Joey yet, but at the same time, he did punch me in the face earlier. Then again, who wouldn’t?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise coming from somewhere on Henry. It was a weird jingle, talking about parties and taking off clothes. I hated it immediately. It went like this:

**Come on Barbie let’s go party.  
** **I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world.**  
**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**  
**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**  
**Imagination, life is your creation!**

It continued to repeat the same tune a couple of times before stopping. After a minute of silence, it began again. If this kept up it would attract Sammy, and I was not in the mood to deal with him right now. Especially with that kind of song. So, I decided to investigate. I listened carefully for where the noise resigned then began to search his bag. It came from a small handheld device slightly bigger than a cassette tape. The front side lit up and displayed the words “Mai Waifu” in big bold letters at the top. At the bottom, it gave the options to accept or decline. I pressed “Decline”. Thinking my problem was solved, I was about to put it back when it started going off again. The same messages popped up again along with the same bothersome song. Seeing my limited options, I pressed “Accept” to see what happens next. It took me to a different screen with a bunch of unlabeled options. Crap, now what do I do? I feel like I messed something up. I was about to just set the device back in his bag when I heard a small voice begin to emit itself from the top of the device. I held it closer so that I could hear what it was saying.

“Hello?” It said. It was a female voice, one that I could have sworn I heard before. I realized what this device might be; a telephone, a highly advanced one too. I didn’t want to leave the woman waiting, so I decided to reply. Keep in mind, I haven’t spoken for years; and my voice was bad enough as it was with me being an ink demon.

"**Helllllllloo,**” That was way worse than I expected it to be. It was rough and drawn out and felt incredibly forced. I could hear a small gasp from the other end.

“H-Henry?”

“**Nooo,**” There was a pause.

“Oh wait, is this Joey? It is, isn’t it? Did my husband set you up for this?”

And that explains the voice. It was Linda, Henry’s wife, who was calling to check in on her probably dead husband. I remember meeting her a couple of times when Henry used to work here and when I was still human. I didn’t have a chance to reply, she started talking again.

“Phew, I was worried I had called the wrong number or that something happened to my husband to leave him unable to respond to my calls and messages. But nope, it’s just Joey, using one of his creepy voices to try and scare me. It worked by the way. For a minute there I thought I was talking to a demon. But what do I know,” she chuckled on the other end. I nervously let out a raspy laugh. 

“Well since obviously you two are getting along just fine I’ll leave you two to your own devices. Tell Henry I said I love him. Okay byeeeee!” I heard the other end beep twice then go silent. She hung up. I was going to slide the device back into Henry’s bag, but the ritual circle was glowing and cleaning the ink off of him. Either that or it was being absorbed into him. Since I wasn’t going to mess with whatever the circle was doing, I just set it next to the axe and left. Hopefully it wouldn’t go off again and attract Sammy. 

~Henry POV~  
“Ughh, my head,” I had woken up about five minutes ago, feeling as if I had been knocked out for 8 months (in no way does that mean I am well rested). Due to a surprising (now that I think about it not really) pain all over my body, I ended up laying on my face for awhile. I managed to drag myself into a sitting position and was staring at a wall, trying to remember what all happened before I passed out. _Let’s see, I arrived to punch- see Joey, did a bunch of other crap, punched an ink demon… holy crap I punched an ink demon. Man I gotta post about that._ I dug through my bag, trying to find my phone. It wasn’t there. 

“Where the heck is my phone?” I rose to my feet, digging through the bag more and patting my pockets. I was going to backtrack to the collapsed area, but the door wouldn’t open. I wondered if it fell out of my bag when I fell down through the floor.

“Shitshitshitshit it better not have fallen out into the river of ink” I paced back and forth, turning every time I reached the end of the satanic circle. Wait… WHAT?!? I quickly got off the circle. _I passed out on this circle earlier._ While I was noticing things, I also noticed that I wasn’t covered head to toe in ink anymore. Lots and lots of satanic coincidences today, huh? Was it even today anymore? Eh, who knows?

I looked around, fully taking in my surroundings, and was immediately drawn to the coffins. Those are definitely fake. I wasn’t not an idiot, I knew what aesthetic means. Still, I was a little nervous when I reached over and tried to pry the one on the left open. Don’t look at me like that, of course I would try. It didn’t even budge. I sighed, too lazy to try the other one, and simply took a pair of spare sunglasses and a bath bomb out of my bag and left it at the bottom of the coffins, as a token of thanks, or something. I spotted my axe propped up against one of the coffins. Next to it, my phone was laying down, begging to be noticed. A good trade.

“There you are!” I picked it up and check my messages.

_42 new messages and 7 missed calls from Mai Waifu. 1 answered call from Mai Waifu._

“What the heck? Someone answered my phone while I was passed out!” I was going to call my wife back but that probably wouldn’t be the best idea. I didn’t think I wanted to know who or what answered my phone. While I had my phone out, I decided to check the date. Half an hour and a couple games of Flappy Bird later, I still didn’t check the date.

“Eh, time doesn’t matter too much anyways,” I put my phone away and picked up my axe. It was time to continue onward. 

~Probably a timeskip~  
There was something next to the tape recorder. There was a bug next to the tape recorder. 

“I swear to GOD if that’s a spider I will yeet myself out the nearest window. . . If there are any windows. . . heck I’ll do that anyways no matter what it is. If I can find any windows, that is,” I approached the thing slowly and nudged it with the tip of my axe. It didn’t run away, so that must have meant that it was dead. I leaned in closer and looked at it carefully. I gasped. 

“Oh no!” I teared up a bit, but quickly wiped them away, “Poor moth, now he will never find lamp,” I sniffed before wiping more tears away.

“Oh, well,” I was already over it, I pushed it away with the tip of my axe again and played the recording. It was from Sammy Lawrence. I remembered him from back when I used to work here; he was fun to mess with. The memories of the good ol’ days came rolling in as the tape reached its conclusion.

“Aw man, thanks for the trip down memory la-”

“I said, can I get an amen?”

I froze. I was not expecting that.

“Heh, ma-maybe it’s just part of the recording. Yeah, that’s all it is… right?” I had played it again, listening to what he had to say this time. After it ended, I was left disturbed. He didn’t say the “amen” thing again at the very end this time. He was here somewhere. 

“Oh, haha okay, Joey must have gotten my man Sam in on this too. Who knew the guy had a sense of humor,” I chuckled at the thought of Sammy and Joey making an alliance. Sammy hated Joey when I was still around, the only time Sammy would go up to Joey is when he had a complaint. Boy have things changed.

Oh yeah, this might be an important note: I believed that this whole thing was a big prank that Joey planned to get back at me for being a real big butt (other than my bass cheeks being dummy thicc) during my time working at the studio. It would take me quite some time to notice that this just isn’t the case.

Anyways, I saw some guy with a Bendy cutout walking down the hall. I yelled at him, but he didn’t respond or even acknowledge my presence. Running up to him was difficult considering I was trying to walk though ink.

He was gone by the time I got to the end of the hallway.

“What the heck? Where’d he go?” He just vanished, the only trace of the guy was the Bendy cutout he was carrying and a mysterious ink stain and hole in the corner. I stuck my head into the hole, hearing whispers surround the area. I definitely wasn’t freaked out by that. Nope, not one bit. 

The bacon soup was interesting. I added a couple Tide Pods to it and didn’t feel any different. I came to two conclusions: the soup canceled out the effects of the Tide Pods (the most likely option at the time) and the second being that I wasn’t entirely human anymore. Totally not possible amiright my guys? Hah, if not I knew the crap I’d later have to go through back then. Oh well, that’s in the past, now back to the storytelling! Literally everything else I did after that was boring (I totally didn’t forget about t whatchu talkin bout?). So I think it’s my man Sam’s turn to talk!

~Timeskips are just a construct that writers use when they are lazy and don’t want to put the effort into filler text. Also it makes for good whatever else idk man~  
~Also Sammy’s POV~  
It had been an hour.

It had been an entire hour of watching him play some repetitive song on the piano. The same stupid warm-up song on repeat extremely quickly for an entire hour. “Chopsticks,” I think he called it. I had thought that this would be quick and easy when I first hid in that balcony, waiting for my queue. It was not quick. It was not easy. It was absolutely aggravating. I was not sure how much longer I could last.

The worst part is that he wasn’t even hitting the right keys half the time! A Searcher could play that ditty with ease! All that this man was doing is keysmashing. And it was infuriating. I had an overpowering urge to climb over there and fix his obvious mistakes, but doing so would completely destroy the entire point of this encounter. So, I waited; trying my hardest to not lose what little sanity I had left.

“I am terribly sorry my lord,” I murmured, “your sacrifice may take quite some time to get to you,” Right as I said those words, the man below went silent. I perked up. Was he really about to finally stop messing around and attempt my puzzle? I watched with bated breath. He paused for a bit, shaking out his hands and stretching. Then he sat back down. My heart dropped. If he were to try, he would’ve turned on the projector. _Still,_ I thought, _perhaps this is just a short song. He could just be playing an actual song, and go on his way!_

The man below muttered something about a keyboard cat and an en-ter-net, before playing a different tune. It was . . . not that bad, actually. Kind of sweet. It stopped being sweet after 15 minutes of repetition. I just knew that this time would be longer.

A single inky tear fell down my mask. 

I didn’t even know I could do that.

~Henry pov~  
“Welp I think that should be good,” I stood up and stretched, satisfied with my performance. Too bad nobody was around to listen to it. Oh well, it’s not like that really mattered. All that mattered was that I felt good about my performance. I finally did whatever I was supposed to do (I don’t remember so don’t @ me) and was almost killed by those weird legless ink human thingies. But I survived! I did more things, turned some valves, listened to audio tapes, yelled at the mask man, and started to head towards the exit. I had finally figured out how to so it.

“Heck yea! Exit here I come!” I triumphed as I continued down the hall. I was ready, more ready than SpongeBob, to get out of that bland, smelly studio. I began singing the most appropriate song for the occasion, “Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet sweet vic-” Ow. I hit the floor hard, a resounding thump echoing throughout the studio. I groaned and rolled over as my eyes failed to adjust. A shadow figure faded in and out of my vision as he spoke these words:

“Sheep sheep it’s time for sleep. Rest your head, it’s time for bed. In the morning you may wake; or in the morning, you’ll be dead.”

Those lines echoed in my mind as everything went black.

~Sammy’s POV~  
Finally.

I had finally managed to put my sweet sacrifice to rest. Well, not completely. I still needed to sacrifice him to my lord of course. But at least it was a way to keep his mouth shut.

He was… heavy. I was not prepared for the former animator to carry so much cartilage. It would be fine though, I needed the exercise anyways. It’s not like we weally have any proper exercise equipment in the studio… right? Oh well, that did not matter. All that mattered was to get my sacrifice to the sacrifice room. And then this nightmare would finally be over. I would gain form of flesh and blood. I would get to go home, see my wife again, meet my firstborn. I don’t know the name nor gender of my child, it was too soon to know either of those when I first left to come back here… I don’t know how long I’ve been here…

Oh well, it didn’t matter, I just had to take care of this one simple task, and then I would be saved. I’d be set free.

~Henry POV~  
“There we go not. Nice and tight. We wouldn’t want our sheep roaming away now, would we?” I was slowly coming back into consciousness when I heard that, but at the time due to the Shrek sized migraine in my head, I didn’t know who it belonged to.

“N-no mom. Gimme five more minutes...” I muttered, trying to go back to sleep. Sleep was painless, therefore if I slept the migraine would be gone.

“No, we… did you just call me your mother?”

“Ssssshutap. Everything hurty.”

“Alright. Anyways though I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me.” 

“I’m not here for you,” I said, looking up at Sammy, deciding that this guy wasn’t gonna let me sleep, “I came here to do my memes, punch Joey, and leave. As much as I would love to relive old times, I’m not really in the mood for it right now. So why don’t you take off the mask and inky skin suit and cut me loose.”

“As much as I would love to be free of this inky prison, I can’t just get rid of it so easily. At least, not without _you_.” Sammy raised the axe slightly, freaking me out somehow. But then he turned around and leaned it against a pillar. I sighed, letting out a breath that I was holding for some reason. Was I really scared? Of him of all people? Sure his anger was something to fear, but unless you know how to deal with it (like me), then there’s nothing to worry about. He came back, seemingly taken aback by something idk.

“Strange… I could have sworn I have seen your face before,” he leaned in really close. Like, very person bubble breaking close. Fanfiction close. I could smell him. He smelled like bass minus the b.

“Well gee, it’s not like I tormented you nearly every day for five years when I used to work here as one of the animators. I mean, Wally did too, but I was the main one. You can’t tell me I look ‘familiar.’”

Sammy paused for a little big, trying to think. After saying that he didn’t recall (something that he would take back later), he began to ramble about his lord and abyss’ and whatever else he wanted to talk about.

Then, suddenly, I remembered that my mom made me take gymnastics classes for three years, back when I was nine. I used that to my advantage to aggravate the music director further. With a kick that contained so much beauty, so much grace, I kicked Sammy right in the face. I watched as his mask fell to the ground in what felt like slow motion. It clattered to the ground and spun around a bit before finding a good place to stop. I slowly peered up at Sammy’s face, or lack thereof, with a shocked smile. He looked just as shocked as I was and maybe even more so that I not only managed to get my foot up that high, but also that I managed to kick his mask off at the same time. His head shot up as if he just processed what I had done. His face had what looked like a death glare on it, but it was hard to tell through all the ink.

“_**You**_,” he said darkly. My smile widened a bit, I couldn’t believe that I finally made him snap. However, that smile didn’t remain there for long, it quickly dropped when I saw him pick up the axe.

“N-now hang on one diddly darn second Sammy, I don’t think we need to use that. I-I mean, violence never really solved anything; just look at Hitler! You were around then, r-right? He killed tons of jewish toddlers, a-and look where it got him! Maybe . . . maybe you should be more like Ghandi. Was it Ghandi- I think it was Ghandi. He never killed anyone! Never! Or-or Barney!” I trembled as Sammy approached. I knew I was rambling at this point, but hey, any stalling is some form of stalling, isn’t it? “The-the point is, is that violence is. . . is not. . . the answer. . .” My voice trailed off as I saw the ink man’s face twist from a look of rage to an unsettling grin. I was fucked.

“Oh, well,” he sneered, “Even if it is not, It will surely get a sickly sheep out of my way.” He raised the axe high above his head. I let out a scream as he brought it down upon mine. I could hear my skull crack as an immense pain jolted throughout my head and trickled down my body. That should’ve killed me immediately, how was i not dead? Why did i have to feel myself dying? I could feel and see my own blood as it streamed down my face as Sammy pulled the axe out. My vision was blurring in and out as it got darker every time I blinked. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open. I heard Sammy let out a low chuckle as he spoke again in that calm voice, this time it was laced with insanity.

“Go to sleep my little sheep, rest your head on your deathbed. I hope my lord doesn’t mind a slightly mangled sacrifice.” He brought the axe to my stomach but I couldn’t feel it. I was sure that this was then end; that is, until I opened my eyes again. I was surrounded by the cold, darkness of ink as a chorus of thousands of voices screamed in my ears. I wanted to scream, but I seemed to have no voice here. Either that or it was lost within all of the other voices. I could feel my mind slowly slipping away when I saw a faint light. While I couldn’t feel my limbs, I willed myself to move towards the light. I just wanted to get out of here.

I just wanted to get out of here.

I just w a n t e d t o g e t o u t  
.  
.  
.  
There was a splash of ink, and my eyes immediately refocused on one of the giant Bendy statues. From beside me, I heard a faint, “what the fuuuck.” I wiped away a few stray tears (when did those get there?) and turned to face Sammy. He was just standing there, dumbfounded as to what just happened. My axe was still in his hand, slowly dripping something dark (blood or ink?). We kinda just stood there and stared at each other for a while.

~Bendy POV~  
I was waiting. It was annoying. Sammy, who had kidnapped Henry a long time ago, should be summoning me to come accept his “sacrifice” by now. But nooooooo instead I was playing the waiting game for my poor excuse of a prophet to hurry up and get on with it. I sighed deeply. Screw it, I was tired of waiting. I decided i was going to see what the heck going on. I made my way to Sammy’s office. He wasn’t not there. At least Henry was kidnapped at this point. I went near here a while earlier, but all the ex-animator was doing was playing some stupid jingle on repeat. The guy couldn’t shut up anyway. Maybe Sammy gagged him. I chuckled a little at the thought, and went to the sacrifice room.

When I snuck in, it felt like I was walking in on something important. They were just standing there, staring at each other. Henry was by one of my statutes while Sammy is- wait, was that blood? Did Sammy… oh my god Sammy killed Henry. This was hilarious. I felt my grin grow wider. Henry, by some strange miracle, made Sammy snap. I covered my mouth with my gloved hand, trying hard not to break into laughter and get my cover blown. He finally got what was coming for him! I mean, yeah, we were a bunch of ink monsters because of my sins and not his, but it wasn’t like he was all that human either. Who eats poison for fun? I took another look at the two, who were still staring, and almost completely lost it.

Of course he had to ruin it.

“Well, looks like we’re stuck in a-” oh god please don’t- “_Inky_, situation!” I instantly slammed my head into the nearest wall and emitted a deep growl, making the other two take notice of me.

“My-my lord!” Sammy had exclaimed, dropping the axe in his hand with a resounding clatter against the ink/blood-stained floor, “My humble apologies for… whatever just happened,” he looked like he started to have a crisis as he started regaining sanity, sanity that he hasn’t seen since I first threw him into the ink machine. Ah, those were good times. Apparently, I had gotten too lost in my thoughts because next time I saw Henry he bolted past me with the axe in hand and Sammy in tow. It took me way too long to process what what happening. When I did, I was quick to have them in my sights again.

Until I had a door slammed in my face. It hurt like a son-of-a-*beep*. I pounded on the door, trying to break it down but to no avail. After a minute I gave up and went to see if Henry had left any of his annoying trinkets in Sammy’s Sacrificial Room™.

~Henry’s POV~  
After I let loose that amazing on the spot pun, there was a loud bang (I definitely didn’t get scared by that if that’s what you’re thinking. Me? Scared? Pfffffffft I think not) and there he was; the inky doofus himself. Sammy clearly started having a panic attack so I grabbed him (and my trusty axe) and ran. For. Ma life. Somehow, the near sobbing mess behind me managed to keep up with my pace. And then Bendy showed up, again. 

“He’ll never forgive me for betraying him. He was supposed to kill you not me! Now he’s going to kill me!” Sammy sobbed like the idiot that he was.

“Oh suck it up you’re the one who wanted him to be there in the first place,” soon there was a door which I promptly slammed in Bendy’s face like a fecking BOSS!!! Oh yeah then we met Boris, my new best friend who kindly accepted us into his safe place. I proceeded to pass out on the nearest bed. 


	2. Chapter 2.5

Guess what heckers, I’m back. I have no clue if I’m going to continue to tell this in Henry’s POV or change it to third person because I think first person is annoying to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the Barbie girl song that was used at the beginning.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyhrYis509A


End file.
